Sisters
by bahamut
Summary: A succubus tries to save her sister from the influence of Dracula's castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The bat-winged woman reclined against the chimney of what could only be described as a stone hut with a poorly made wooden roof. Below her, she watched through the cracks as a young mother sung a lullaby to frighten away Lilith and the rest of the incubus and succubus family. As she leaned back she felt no repulsion from the song, only a cruel hatred of the master of the castle this town was cursed to unwittingly build itself around.

She played with her blonde hair, honey blonde at the roots that lightened to a sun bleached yellow. It was a nervous habit, for all of her bravado she was deeply frightened of Castlevania, she new the stories all too well, succubi that go in don't come out. An eternal prisoner, like her sister, where they are quickly corrupted by the blasphemy of the place and become what people know them to be, murderers and seductresses.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released a long sigh, her sister was in there somewhere, Richter promised her that much and more. He spoke of how Alucard destroyed the castle and murdered her, but still she hoped. It took ten years of fighting, ten years of hunting down oracles and using her magic to charm them into revealing the secrets to the castle's resurrection. Oh the rage she felt when she learned that Death had beaten her to it, all her hard work for nothing.

Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen her sister. Her parents lived in a tiny hut high in the Alps, a basin shaped valley that could only be reached by those gifted by flight, the perfect place for a demonic family to live in peace where there were no Draculas and no Belmonts.

There were no other children; just each other and they were inseparable. She was the wise older sister of ten and her little sister the adoring five year old who thought her sister could do anything. But even two best friends need a little "time apart", her little sister Amanda had taken her shell necklace without asking and broke it!

When she discovered it, she stormed out of the house after her peacemaker mother promised to make her another one. Maybe she would make her another one but this was her favorite and you can't replace your favorite.

So she stomped and growled through angry tears to her favorite place a huge oak next to a small creek fed pond. It wasn't long before she heard rustling through the bushes and she sighed angrily when she saw the little shadow beside her. Oh, she couldn't even look at the little red haired girl.

"Sarwah."

The little bat-winged girl could never say her name right. "It's 'Sarah', you stupid girl! S-A-R-A-H" she thought to herself.

Amanda's voice was so tiny, so sad that she had hurt her sister's feelings. "I'm sowwy I broke yo necklace…"

"Go away," the older sister cried out in her anger. "I hate you!"

And there it was, the last words she said to her sister, "I hate you." When she finally returned home her family's hut was on fire, her parents were dead, and Death was carrying away her sister, and she was left with the guilt of saying those three words to her best friend.

"Richter told me she had turned evil." She spoke softly to herself. "I know it was my fault, Amanda, but I'll find a way to save you." She looked down at her flexed clawed fingers, deep burgundy red that matched her glistening pouting lips. "I know I will."

Her azure eyes looked up at the devil-made palace, unsheathed her poorly crafted longsword and held it at her side, bent her knees and took to the cool night air with a single clap of her bat-like wings. She flew quickly to the old castle, which was only a few miles away and on top of a small hill overlooking a lake. She humphed to herself, there were no entrances excepted for one, the unguarded front gate.

So they were expecting her, Belmont was getting older and Alucard was gone, yep they were waiting for her. But did she have a choice except walk knowingly into a trap? Her sister was in there somewhere and she would save her or die trying.

**Author's Note** I didn't know if there were any stories about the succubi in the games so I figured I'd write one. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The foyer was empty. Sarah had heard the stories of Castlevania, it brings you in with the false security of empty stairs and then it throws its monsters at you. She had often wondered at this, was this the castle's will, or was it Dracula? The vampire had been slain many times, with just such tactics. Was Dracula just an arrogant prick that underestimated his opponents? Or was there more to it, with the murder of his beloved Lisa were these simply elaborate suicide attempts, always choosing the most powerful and brave vampire hunters to kill him.

She didn't know and she didn't care. All she wanted was her little sister and nothing else, Dracula could rot in this castle for all she cared.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the ruined and yet surprisingly clean foyer. The windows broken and shattered but the shards that should be scattered a crossed the floor were gone and a floor that should be dust-covered, had been swept clean. It's supreme cleanliness and its ruined walls and windows added a new kind of creepiness. There were no cobwebs, no dust, and no mold.

The room was empty except a ring of angel statues each one in some pose of fear and sorrow tears streaming down their granite faces. At the foot of each statue an open portal gate, each daring her to cross and she would not deny them.

Sarah walked slowly to the closest portal took a deep breath and then threw herself into the void. As she passed through to the other side her body crumpled forward and on hands and knees she painfully heaved up a handful of bile.

Slowly she rose to her knees put her right hand to her forehead and closed her eyes forcing the battling demons in her head to a ceasefire. Another five minutes passed and she finally pulled herself to her feet.

Her keen eyes scanned the darkened labyrinth and watched as it reformed itself, another ten minutes passed and it changed again. She let out a sigh as she took the first step forward.

The maze had statuary and murals throughout, each depicting humanoid warriors with dreadlock like tendrils for hair and incased in some kind of specialized armor, wielding strange weapons Sarah had never seen before. Each had wrist blades, some carried a weapon that seemed to be a mix of a quarter staff and a spear, another a long bladed weapon it held as if it were a policeman's piton, and on their shoulders an even stranger weapon that according to the murals shot fire. But the tall humanoids of the murals and statues were nothing compared to the creatures the fought. They seemed to be some horrible cross between a dinosaur and an insect, and what it lacks in eyes it more than makes up for it with its tearing claws and teeth.

Every step echoed, not all of them were hers. Other footsteps were clearly clawed feet scraping against floor, wall, and ceiling. She closed her eyes again trying so hard to concentrate on the sounds, but pinpointing them was impossible the echoing just bounced off the wet mild dew covered walls until it mixed together into something somehow more frightening.

She looked down at her sword, it was all she could afford, and it showed in its poor forging and it's nicked edges. "Well," she said quietly to her sword. "Looks like we're about to see if you were worth the five piece of gold I spent on you."

As she finished her sentence a terrible weight and tearing claws leapt on her back. Sarah landing hard on the ground her sword cast out of her reach and one of the dinosaur-insect monsters on her back screaming in rage.

The succubus screamed and grunted, trying to roll over but the creature was too heavy and its sharp claws dug deeply into her back as it savaged her wings with a smaller second set of jaws that shot out from a terrible maw.

She cried out in pain and a tear fell from her eyes. Her elegant wings shredded to tattered bloody ribbons in just moments, and blood ran from her back and pooled about her.

Sarah had never been afraid before, but now she was terrified and panicked wildly. Her mind affecting powers worked wonderfully on humans, but against these… things she was as helpless as your average woman.

As she struggled her eyes caught sight of a second creature, much smaller and looked something like a mutated scorpion and it ran- sprinted, really- in her direction. It came so near she could see every detail and finally it gathered its strength and leapt at her face, but she was able, just barely, to move her arm enough to catch the little creature. The succubus crushed it in her grip and screamed out as the monster's acidic blood burned the skin off her lovely hand.

But the pain was enough to give her the strength to force herself to her feet toppling the much larger monster off its feet. Running she grabbed her sword and turned around in time to see the creature charge her.

A quick step to the side and the creature ran past her up the wall and on to the ceiling above. It hissed at her, ran at her, and then leapt down at her, but she was faster this time and the creature found both demon and sword, the latter plunging through its heart. The sword melting and useless gave its life to kill this one creature.

As it collapsed on top of her it thrashed and bit at her with its second pair of jaws and then let out a sigh and died. Sarah pushed the creature off her, closed her eyes and caught her breath and pushed herself away from the slimy wall. Her ruined body was already healing, the perks of being a demon, when another one leapt at her. But before this one reached her it crumpled and skidded along the ground and a pool of acidic blood grew around it. She stared in awe at the suddenly dead alien creature its head, what was left of it a smoking ruin.

And then three dots of red lights fell on her forehead…

**Author's Note**

So there you go, new chapter. A reviewer asked what I meant by "Alucard was gone". I just meant that he was gone, not to be found. At the end of Symphony of the Night he runs off somewhere with Maria running after him, depending on if you got the good ending or not. So I didn't kill him off, Sarah, our succubus hero couldn't find him.


End file.
